Happy Birthday, Tyler
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline plans out Tyler's birthday because she wants him to have some fun. All the main characters are in the story with Jessie from this season as well. Set in season 5
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Happy Birthday, Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Elena and Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy, Jessie, Stefan, Matt**

**Summary: Caroline plans out Tyler's birthday because she wants him to have some fun.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The things that have happened on the show have not happened. There are no Travelers; Dr. Wes is dead, Jessie didn't get staked, and the biggest thing Tyler is at college. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

Caroline had planned it all out for Tyler's nineteenth birthday surprise party. She had even gotten the cake shaped like a wolf with chocolate icing in the color of Tyler's fur. Everything had to be perfect because it was his birthday. She had made sure she got a keg, plus the kind of whiskey he liked. He had been gone last year breaking the sire bond so she couldn't give him a birthday party. However, she had baked a cake decorating it and lit the candles. She had even sent him a text with the words, 'It'll be waiting,'

When he had gotten back she had thawed the cake out and even given him a small thing. It had just been the two of them and his mom, but it had been great. It just wasn't the same as being on his birthday though. She had been doing her damndest to keep it a secret and that was hard when your boyfriend lived with you. It had only taken a little compulsion with the college and begging of Elena and Bonnie, but she got him in their dorm room. It was more begging than she'd done in long while, but she really didn't want Tyler being on his own. All of the dorm rooms had been full, which had been odd.

This year was going to be different on his birthday. He was nineteen and they were both in college. They had made it to college and it had taken some compulsion there also. She'd also filled out his application and gotten his schedule. She wasn't going to think of the fact that technically they were both dead and never would really age past her seventeen and his eighteen. He'd had a chance to join some fraternity, but turned it down. He swore he wasn't going to go back to being a dick. He hadn't either because he had her. She kept him sane when he thought he was going to lose it some days. She had made him watch Dawson's Creek with her so he'd see what not to do when going to college.

She knew that being at college could change things and she hadn't wanted that. Besides the girls that flirted with him that she wanted to eat alive and the one time that their friend Jessie had kissed her, there weren't any problems. She'd stopped Tyler from punching Jessie and he'd made her see that there was no way those girls meant anything to him. He'd made out with her in front of them and they had all walked off in a big huff.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"Caroline are you going to try and set my house on fire?" Damon asked seeing the candles she had bought. She really didn't know which ones to use. There were some with happy birthday on them; some had just letters where she could spell stuff out, and then just candles that had nothing on them. She had been at the store for half hour trying to pick and just bought three packs of each in the end.

"No," She said as she did inny, mini, minie, moe to decide on which set to use. She groaned not liking the outcome before closing her eyes in frustration. She had been trying this for ten minutes without any luck. "Damon," she knew he was a guy so he'd be better at this, "Which ones scream I know you best, I love you?" She asked.

Damon shook his head really not wanting to be a part of this, but it was Caroline. He would never admit it, but the girl could scare him if she wanted to. She had threatened to put vervian in his favorite whiskey if he didn't let her have Tyler's party here. He picked up a pack that looked to be creative and gave them to her. "He draws more than Jer does these days," was the only reply he gave. He knew Caroline would call him on the fact he liked the drawing that he got for his own birthday three months ago, but she didn't.

Tyler hadn't known what to get Damon so he'd drawn a picture of Elena and Damon for him. It had been from one night when they'd all been here watching movies. Elena had been asleep snuggled up against Damon, who'd been asleep too. He'd gotten it put in a frame and she had helped pick out the paint they used on the frame itself. They had painted it a nice gold and black color. Caroline hadn't seen the finished project till the day that Tyler gave it to him. She'd actually been happy when Damon had said thanks. It had been better than the bottle of Bourbon that he'd also put in the box.

"Thanks," Caroline responded before she started putting the candles on the cake. She let out a happy sigh when she was finished, "Oh, I need to wrap something I found, when the others show you open the door," she said taking off to the room she had put the gifts in that Elena, Stefan, Jer, Matt and Bonnie had already brought over. She wasn't sure what was in the box Damon had put down earlier. She just hoped he didn't do some prank gift.

Although, he was getting along with Tyler a lot lately since he'd helped find Stefan. Tyler had stopped Stefan from draining the first person he'd found after the deputy he'd drained. Tyler was the one at college with them making sure they didn't find trouble, as Damon put it. Besides Dr. Wes they really hadn't found any trouble thankfully. It had been nice and calm, which was the way she liked it.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was getting dressed in a black skirt and one of Tyler's shirts, well the one he liked her in, that was. She just called them his since he loved them so much, plus a few of them he'd bought her. He'd also spent an entire Saturday with her at the mall not complaining once. She was sure it had to do with watching her try all the clothes on. She'd given him a nice show and blow job.

She slipped her bracelet on that he'd gotten her for her birthday the year before once she had her shirt on. She also put the heart necklace that he had given her after he'd gotten de-possessed of Klaus. She shivered at that thought refusing to even think of that asshole today. She was going to celebrate with Tyler and maybe that night she'd give him a nice strip tease.

She was going through the drawer she had put a few items of clothes in for the weekend. She still had no clue on earth where the hell he had hidden her panties and bras. She was going to get him for that, but she had taken his boxers that morning. She just wanted her panties since she'd be sitting and the skirt was a little short.

"I think they look even hotter on you now," She about jumped hearing his voice against her ear. He kissed her neck moving his hands over her ass. "This birthday boy is really horny," he smirked moving so his body was flushed against hers. She could feel that he was hard through their clothes.

"Well, he's going to have to be for a while longer," Caroline replied grabbing his hands as they started moving for her breasts. She turned around giving him a kiss, "You were supposed to wait till I called to come over," she said pouting that her surprise for him had been spoiled. She had worked so hard on keeping it quiet. Ever who had told him was going to answer to him when she found out.

"Like I haven't known about the party for the last two weeks," Tyler retorted kissing her neck before moving down to the plunging neckline of the shirt she had on. "I do sleep in your bed every night, and can hear those conversations you have in the bathroom," The shirt showed the sides of her breasts, but nothing more. He knew he had her when she started moaning for him not to stop. He wanted to take her to the bed right then and have his way with her.

Caroline held him to her as he pulled the straps down on her tank taking full advantage of her braless chest. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth moving so she was against the dresser not able to move. He sucked her other nipple into his mouth moving his fingers down to her southern lips. "Oh god yes," Caroline knew she would fall over if he wasn't holding onto her. She closed her eyes as he started stroking her gasping out before she heard something or someone behind him.

"Tyler, Caroline's for later, now we have the party," Jeremy laughed, he was used to the awkward states he could find the two of them in, he swore that they were worse than Damon and his sister, but it wasn't weird like catching Elena. "Come on we need help and I'm sure she needs a cold shower now," he wasn't above pulling his friend out of the room. He had after all broken up a few other impromptus.

Caroline let out a groan grabbing one of the pillows tossing it at Jeremy, "I am going get you," she pouted before kissing Tyler, "Go before I have to get him, I also do not need for him to spray us,"

Jer had done it once when they had been in the kitchen trying to cook. It turned into them having hot sex against the wall and on the floor. Jer and Matt had walked in spraying them down with the sink's sprayer. Sometimes it was a little annoying having two other guys as roommates, when she came home. However, she loved having Jer and Matt around at the same time. Jer was like a little brother she hadn't had and Matt was close friend now. She was glad it wasn't awkward anymore with them.

"He does that again he's sleeping in the dog house," Tyler joked and they were laughing because everything was going great these days. Jeremy was living with Matt at Tyler's now, Caroline was on some weekends and holidays with Tyler as well.

"Jer, make sure it's not cold and you can do it to him," Caroline said as they left. She wanted to see Tyler soaked again like he had been that day. She didn't miss Tyler's response or Jeremy's laughter either. She had been frustrated, but she was getting used to being interrupted. They would have fun later during the party.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

After two hours the ones that were coming who weren't already there had arrived. It wasn't many besides them though. There were two guys from a class that Tyler had and a couple of girls from their biology class. Caroline smiled because she was getting a passing grade in there. She so owed it to her boyfriend though, she really had under estimated his knowledge. It was the studying to of course, but the birthday boy made learning fun.

Caroline had put the music on letting it play in the back ground as they played a few games that weren't completely boring for their age group. Caroline just wasn't sure how they end up playing truth or dare, but they had all taking a turn, but Tyler and her. Most had gone for truth instead of dares, but she had been glad no one dared anybody to kiss her, her mouth was Tyler's.

"Okay, it's your turn," Matt said handing her another beer, "Truth or dare?" he asked since he had gone last.

"Dare," Caroline said knowing that whatever Matt had for a dare wouldn't be too bad, boy was she wrong though.

"I dare you to use your mouth on him, but not his dick," Matt gave them both a smirk; they really did need sound proofing walls in Tyler's room. He was in a room three doors down from them and could hear everything. The night before along with other nights were really noisy.

"You're on," Caroline said standing up and pulling Tyler with her. She knew that two years ago this wouldn't be happening. The times really had changed because Matt was her ex, most didn't dare an ex to go at it with the guy that had swooped in, but they were like brothers, Tyler and Matt. Brothers and best friends, Jer was included in that too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew what was going on, but it didn't stop her from her mission. She knew how to get Tyler off and she didn't have to touch his cock. She kissed him moving her hands over his body before lifting his shirt up. She kissed and licked his torso nipping a few spots, but not breaking skin.

"Care," he groaned as she pushed him on the bed. She didn't stop though and flicked her tongue over his nipples, "Fuck," he knew what she was up to now and he wanted it too. He was going to have to think Matt for this. He just hoped he got to get off with no interruptions. He'd almost had Caroline there earlier.

Some days he really had to find a place to have sex when they were here. The dorm was worse though, having two other females in a room with him could be hell at times. He still didn't know why on earth he hadn't just roomed with somebody else. However, Caroline would have been in the room daily and he just didn't know how he could handle other guys hitting on her. She had told him though there were no openings, which had been odd.

"That's my name," She said letting her face shift before licking his neck. She could tell he was close and if she applied the right amount of pressure he would cum, but she wasn't going to touch him there. "Tell me what you want," she said against his ear, her hand moving over his side, "Want me to bite you?"

Damn the rules of the dare, he easily flipped them pinning her hands down kissing her. "He didn't say I couldn't do anything," he ground down against her and couldn't help, but smile as her skirt moved up farther. He had to smile at the fact he'd unpacked her under clothes before they left the dorm.

"Tyler, not fair," she gasped as he nuzzled against her breasts. He picked up where he had been before. He kept one of his hands holding hers as his hand moved between her legs. His fingers thrust inside of her body making her cry out.

"That's my girl," he knew they could be heard downstairs by the ones like them, but he didn't care. He kept kissing her and moving his fingers in and out of her body. "Don't stop, love when you make those sounds," he kissed her neck feeling her juices starting to slick his fingers up.

Caroline arched up screaming out his name as she came. All he had done was stroking her g-spot over and over. Her body was shaking and she whimpered before he let her hands go. She rolled them back over and sank her fangs into his neck. It was the second pull and he was cumming holding to her as he did so. She knew exactly how to get him to cum without sucking his dick.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**

**AN2: I thought since Tyler hasn't had a birthday on the show and three other characters have I'd give him one. Also if Jessie name is spelled wrong sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Happy Birthday, Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Damon and Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie, Stefan, Jessie**

**Summary: Caroline plans out Tyler's birthday because she wants him to have some fun.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The things that have happened on the show have not happened. There are no Travelers; Dr. Wes is dead, Jessie didn't get staked, and the biggest thing Tyler is at college. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Chapter 2**

Tyler was trying his best to take the hat that Caroline had put on his head off, but she kept smacking his hand. "I said you are wearing it," she pulled his hands away from the birthday hat again as they walked outside. They had come back downstairs after what they had done. She had let him change out of the jeans he'd had on into a pair of shorts. She didn't want the other vampires there smelling what they had done. "If you touch that hat one more time I will spank you," she threatened before kissing him.

"You can't threaten him then kiss him, it's like rewarding for a wrong doing," Damon said rolling his eyes, "Take hat off again then she'll break your neck," he said it in low voice so nobody that was human could hear him.

Caroline gasped, "Damon Salvatore, you will do no such thing to my boyfriend," she hit him giving him a look. She knew he was joking though and she didn't have to worry when Tyler and he were near each other. "You behave or I tell Elena spank you," she smiled knowing that would get him to stop.

"I will do that any time of the day," Elena said with a smile of her own.

"Just tell me you got whiskey here and I won't really care," Tyler said looking around see if he saw a bottle. They'd been drinking from the keg so far since it was what Caroline got for the other guests.

"You want a bowl or will this do?" Damon asked pulling flask out he'd already filled up.

Tyler snatched it from him turning it up before Damon could pull it back, "Nope, don't need bowl," he smirked handing it back before pulling Caroline over to where some of the others were dancing.

He'd learned to ignore Damon's jokes now and he had figured him out. He'd even told Damon the conclusion he'd come too. Damon liked him, but would never admit it in actual words right out, so he had the comments and few other things. The comments about causing his death weren't an everyday thing now. Tyler also knew that Damon wouldn't actually kill him because he had saved not just Stefan's life, but Elena's and Damon's too. He'd put the fact he'd bitten him in the past.

Caroline was glad that Tyler was having a good time and she squealed as he lifted her up spinning her around to the song that was playing. "Just don't drop me," she giggled when he tipped her down so she was about an inch from the ground. He acted like he was and she let a squeak out as he caught her. "Tyler," she playfully hit his arm as they stood back up before he kissed her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said holding her close as a slow song came on next. He had hated his eighteenth birthday because he'd been stuck with the back stabber. He'd only wanted to be with Caroline that day and he'd been cranky as hell because he couldn't be. The text and picture had made his day last year and when he'd gotten back to her it had been wonderful. He just wished that his mom could be here like she had been last year. It had been nice just having food, cake and gifts with the two women he loved.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Matt and Jeremy put the burgers on the table that everybody was sitting around so they could eat. Caroline had bought enough food for an army they had sworn when they had helped her pick it up. She had given them the job of getting the food while she got the decorations since she hadn't been able to leave till the day before from college. "That's the last of the burgers," Matt said. It had been a box of a hundred that Caroline had gotten so they'd fixed about forty of them knowing some might want seconds or thirds. They had fixed some hot dogs too, but most had wanted burgers more.

"I promise this is store bought, I won't kill you with my cooking," Elena said putting the Cole slaw on the table knowing half of them didn't know how bad she could cook. It was also an inside joke since most of them were already dead that were there.

"Good to know, but you'd already done it with the bad singing first thing in the morning," Tyler joked laughing when she tried to hit him, she was pretty good at it and when Caroline Bonnie and her all joined in together it sounded great. It was just first thing in the morning was bad cause he wanted to sleep in.

"See if I give you my notes next time," Elena retorted back laughing herself, before she added, "You joined the three of us that one time, I think Bonnie recorded it on her phone too,"

"Oh we have to hear this," Jeremy said before he took Bonnie's phone she had on the table. He easily moved the phone when Tyler tried to grab for it, "Too slow, Lockwood," he pulled up the video and hit the play button on it.

"Gilbert," Tyler growled out, but he wasn't really trying to get him, "I'll get you back later for this," he shook his head wishing he could hide while the video played out. It was his birthday; he wasn't supposed to be getting this kind of attention.

"You four could sing professional if you wanted to," one of the girls that Caroline thought name was Cindy said, she knew that the girl was in the college's music program and had Biology with them.

"I once sung at The Grill, it's the only real place to hang out in town for fun," Caroline said taking Tyler's hand. She had sung Eternal Flame to him after he had shown up that night. She still wasn't sure the reason behind Tyler not leaving with Jules that night. All he had said was that a friend told him if he really loved her he wouldn't walk out on her. She had never found out that Matt was the one that told him he was an idiot if he walked out on her.

Tyler smiled at her squeezing her hand back. He owed Matt for yelling at him for wanting to leave after what he'd said. He had walked out of The Grill about to go and give Caroline her phone back, but Matt stopped him. He'd told him if he walked out on Caroline then he was going to kick his ass. He hadn't meant to let it slip he was leaving, but he was glad. He had known how much Matt loved Caroline and he could have let him leave, but he hadn't. He still remembered what his best friend said, he never forgot those words and he kept his promise every day not to hurt Caroline.

He still remembered the phone call he'd gotten from Matt yelling at him for being a coward and not wanting to go to college with Caroline. It hadn't been that he was a coward; he'd just been trying to keep himself from getting hurt again. Every time he got to be with Caroline it was ripped away for some reason. Matt threatening to come and drag him back had worked because he'd shown up a few days later. He had been lying beside Caroline when she woke up that morning surprising her. He'd promised her he wasn't going anywhere again less she was there.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler sat down under one of the trees that were in the backyard watching the others throwing the Frisbee back and forth. He wasn't even sure who had brought it out, but he just wanted to sit for a few minutes and think. He was stuffed from the meal they'd just finished a little while before. He had been having fun so far even after the video Jer had brought out. While they'd been eating Caroline and the others decided to tell a few stories about past birthdays.

He hadn't minded any of them, but he had noticed that Caroline left two out in the story telling. The two birthdays had meant something more to him and he was glad she left them out. Last year's was one of them and then his tenth birthday party. He closed his eyes against the sun wondering if he'd fall asleep from being so stuffed. He couldn't help, but think about the year his mom had been sick and his dad hadn't cared it was his birthday. Matt and Elena had gotten Bonnie and Caroline's help and did the best they could for a birthday party.

Elena had gotten her mom to make him the cake, which Caroline had specified what type it had to be. Bonnie had helped Caroline with the hats and Matt was the one that had gotten him to Elena's house. He hadn't wanted to go because he'd been depressed that nobody had remembered his tenth birthday. He'd been sitting alone in the garage that afternoon and he remembered that Caroline had informed him through Matt she would drag him by the ear there if he didn't show willingly.

Tyler had found another surprise when he'd gotten there, Mason had been there. It was one of the only birthdays before his Uncle had left that he had been there. He missed Mason and he still felt like he'd let him down somehow, sometimes. He had been the one that gave him the moonstone, Mason was killed no more than few days after that.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Are you trying to get some sun? Because I don't think you'll get one," Jessie said, cutting into Tyler's thoughts.

"Nah, just thinking," Tyler looked up after he opened his eyes giving his friend a smile, "I think I over ate, no way can I run around after a flying object just yet,"

"Tell me about it," Jessie sat down on the grass too so it was easier to talk, "I think they want to start playing football soon, I opted out," he could play no problem, but he still wasn't used to pulling in his strength. He had about broken the beer bottle earlier when he'd gripped the thing.

"I hid the football that Damon had so we're safe for now," Tyler laughed knowing that Damon wouldn't look on the roof of the house for the ball. He'd put it there for a reason knowing he'd bring it out at some point. He just hoped that Caroline didn't go telling where she'd watched him put it. "Are you doing alright?" Tyler asked, he knew that Jessie had been a little weirded out when he found out the truth about the night life.

"I made sure I ate before I came," he said still thankful that Dr. Wes had been dealt with and they had found a cure for what had been done to him. He had almost been killed, but before he'd been staked Tyler had broken his neck so he didn't kill Damon. "You ever get used to this, never aging or growing old? The fact we have to drink blood or we'll desiccate?"

There wasn't really an answer that Tyler could give him because it was only his second birthday being a vampire. He told him that too, "But having friends have helped," he smiled seeing Caroline trying to get the Frisbee back from Jeremy who was holding it out of her reach. "Caroline's the reason I haven't given up though," he had wanted to give up so many times, but Caroline kept him going, "She's stood by me through all of this, as for the blood, I only fed from her," she'd caught him with that girl that Rebekah brought to his house. Caroline had punched the shit out of him giving him and ultimatum that night. He had to pick what he wanted to fed from a living person or be with her. There had been no need to think he'd said her in an instant.

"Tyler, make him give it back," Caroline yelled over at him pouting making both him and Jessie laugh. She could easily jump up and get it, but with people there that didn't know the truth she couldn't. Jeremy was taking full advantage of that keeping it out of her reach.

"She found us out," Jessie said as they got up, "Before I forget, I found that book I was telling you about," he'd seen it during the hours that he'd been tied up in Dr. Wes' lab. He had gone back there and after some digging around he had located it. "There's a page in there near the middle about werewolves," he didn't know if it was going help his friend out, but it was his birthday gift to him, "I hope it works," he added as Tyler started flipping through the pages.

It took about a minute, but Tyler found what he had hoped would be in the book. "Thanks, Jessie," It was his birthday never the less he was going to give Caroline something today too. He closed the book before joining his friends easily getting the Frisbee from Jer giving it to Caroline. "I know how to get you pregnant," he whispered before sucking on where her pulse would be.

Caroline squealed out not expecting him to do that about dropping the Frisbee, "You are a bad boy," she threw it through the air before she turned around kissing him. "Well, tonight you'll just have to tell me what it is," she had known that Jessie found the book, but he hadn't let her see it first. He'd said it was for Tyler so he could tell her once he got it.

"I'll tell you right now," Tyler said taking her hand and walking so they were just inside the house anybody could see them though. He gave her a grin before moving behind her so she was in front of the glass doors. He knew she was probably going to get him for teasing her, but he was craving her again. "The mad doctor has a cure for a werewolf bite and it's not my maker's blood," he whispered opening the book up in front of her letting Caroline take it.

When she did he kissed a trail down her neck as his hands worked making circles on her stomach. "Tyler," she moaned out when the circles turned into his name being spelled out. She read the entry doing her damndest not to be affected by his hands and mouth, but it was no use. She was doomed when it came to the man she loved. She about dropped the book when she heard the zipper on his shorts going down. "You are not…" she trailed off moaning as he pushed her skirt up some.

Tyler easily lifted her up just right thrusting inside of her from behind. If anybody looked up towards the house they could see what they were doing. He just couldn't care right now because he was so happy. "Yes I am," he replied at her as he held her hips moving in and out quick and fast.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Happy Birthday, Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Damon and Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie, Stefan, Jessie**

**Summary: Caroline plans out Tyler's birthday because she wants him to have some fun.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The things that have happened on the show have not happened. There are no Travelers; Dr. Wes is dead, Jessie didn't get staked, and the biggest thing Tyler is at college. /B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie was the one that lost the bet to go in search of Caroline and Tyler when they hadn't come back outside. She really just hoped that she didn't walk in on them naked in the middle of sex. She already had to deal with the two of them in their shower, not that she hadn't tried it out with Jeremy that weekend he visited. She was just as bad she had to admit, but at least she warned them she might be indecent.

"Caroline, Tyler, get your horny asses back out here or I might have do a little hocus pocus on the birthday boy," she knew that the threat would never stand up. She had only done it the one time to Tyler when he'd been fighting with Damon. She had seen no other way to stop them from fighting last year without getting hurt herself. She found a trail of clothes that lead towards the living and followed it.

She knew she should have gotten the hose out when she'd been sent inside to find them when she about crashed into her friends turning a corner. She just wasn't expecting to find them on the floor. Caroline was underneath Tyler gasping and moaning with him covering her back. Bonnie shook her head and said a few words before making it rain on them. The water wouldn't hit the floor, but it was nice and cold. "HOLY SHIT," Caroline screamed out feeling the ice water hitting her.

Tyler yelped since he was getting the full force of the rain affect losing his balance and crashing down on Caroline. "Fucking hell," he let out in a growl because the last thing he'd been expecting was to be rained on, "Bonnie," he turned looking at her, "I am going get you," however he'd have to wait till he found his clothes because she took off laughing telling them to get back outside.

Caroline couldn't help but start giggling because for the first time in a long long time, Tyler had lost his balance. They both had great balance now and even when she'd almost fallen that one time, he'd caught her on the ice not falling once. She still said it wasn't fair because he was better at her on the ice. They had been attempting to ice skate that day at a rink he'd taken her to for her birthday.

"We can pick this up later," she said, but he growled against her ear moving so he was back on his knees lifting her up too. He pulled out flipping her over on her back pinning her hands down on the floor.

"I don't think I can wait," he wasn't about to move when he was so close, the magical rain hadn't hurt him one bit like it might some guys.

Caroline let out a noise that didn't sound like anything besides a random sound as they started kissing again once he was moving inside of her once more. She defiantly couldn't wait till she got Bonnie to put together that magical potion for werewolf bite that would help her with another thing they wanted to do together.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

It was about fifteen minutes before either one of them showed up outside and the other party goers were in the middle of a game of football. "You really thought you could hide the football?" Damon asked, "I have more than one," he also had found the one that was on top of the roof throwing it at Tyler.

"Damn," Tyler caught the ball, but unlike three years ago when Stefan had thrown it at him he didn't budge at the strength behind the throw. "I was hoping just maybe you wouldn't," he threw it back a little harder than he'd gotten it making Damon have to run for it.

Caroline giggled because the ball landed a good distance inside of the wooded area just outside of the yard. "That's my sexy boyfriend, show him who's boss," she kissed Tyler before going over to where the girls had sat cheering on the guys who were playing a game as well. Once Damon got the ball Tyler and he joined the game on opposite sides. She knew it was going to be interesting to see which team would win.

"After this we'll do the cake," Elena said figuring that everybody would have worked off the big meal they'd eaten by then.

"I have the candles already on it, we just have to light it up," Caroline said before she stood up cheering when Tyler got the ball. "I think he's having fun," she said sitting back down looking at Bonnie and Elena.

"He is, I mean you two have had sex twice now, made out once as well, it's a wonder you didn't try something at the table," Bonnie teased her with a smile glad that this year there wasn't so much drama happening. It really got old when all they had to deal with was trying not to die every single day.

"It's not like we haven't caught you and Jeremy a few dozen times," Caroline responded as they laughed with Elena making a face because it was her little brother after all. "And that one time wasn't full on sex, just oral," she said referring to when they'd been dared.

Elena didn't want to hear about how good her brother was in bed. She was happy for her best friend and brother though. She was just glad he was doing okay even if he had decided to move out of the house here. He was safe living with Matt because the house was protected from vampires and the original hybrid, if he ever showed back up. He had somebody to talk to and not have to deal with a lot of things.

"Run Damon," Elena shouted out when he caught the ball running it to where they'd made the touchdown line.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

The game ended with the score being tied at the last second using a kick to break the tie. "See the birthday boy has the luck, we should call a rematch," Jeremy joked sitting down beside Bonnie kissing her.

"Suck it up, Gilbert, our side won and I got no extra luck," Tyler retorted, "Only speed," he added in low voice knowing it could only be heard by the ones directly beside him. He hadn't used any of his extra skills though unlike Damon had near the end. He had tackled him though before he could catch the throw that would have gotten his team the win.

"It's time for cake now," Caroline said getting up a little too fast about knocking Tyler down because he really wasn't thinking she'd jump up as soon as he'd wrapped his arm around her.

"Easy, Care, I'm not in that big of a hurry," he laughed thinking about last year when she'd done that because his fingers had been trying to get inside of her with his mom there. She had come close to bolting at full speed to the kitchen that time, which had caused his mom to give him a look like she knew what he'd been doing.

Caroline shook her head before grabbing Matt and Damon to help her with the cake. She could carry it herself, but it might look a little odd seeing as how most thought she was just human. The cake didn't seem like it would be heavy, but it had been. She was just glad that he hadn't seen the cake unlike when he found out about the party. "Do not let him go anywhere," she said to the others as they went inside to get the cake.

"You make this yourself or order it?" Matt asked finally getting to see the cake; she'd been keeping it from all of them. Damon had been the only one lucky enough to see it before hand and that was because he'd walked in on her.

"I baked it myself, but I did get the bakery to 'loan' me the pan to make it in," she had more compelled the woman when she refused. She had wanted it to be perfect and using the wolf shaped baking pan had been the only thing that she had needed. The online store had said it would take a month and she had only two weeks. "Do not give me grief either, this is the cake that he needs," she didn't want to explain the reasoning behind it because it was something between Tyler and her.

"It's cool, Caroline," Matt said knowing that she knew Tyler like none of them probably ever would. He was like a brother to him, but sometimes Caroline was the only one that got what his best friend was going through.

"How exactly are you going to light this thing up?" Damon asked because he saw no matches or lighters anywhere close by. He knew there was one upstairs, but she had already handed the cake to him with Matt carrying the ice cream while she had the plates, bowls and sporks.

"Bonnie," Caroline said in a sing song voice and the candles lit up as Stefan and Jessie held the two doors open for them to walk out.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Everybody that was there started singing as Damon laid the cake on the table they had eaten on earlier. Elena had stuck the birthday had back on Tyler; he'd left it on the table when they had gone inside. This time he wasn't fighting to take it off thinking it looked weird on top of his head. Instead he just went with it because even though he didn't have Mason or his mom here, he had his friends; they were his family after all.

Caroline cut the cake so that there were big enough slices not to have so much left over. However, she was saving the head for later when they were along together. "Happy Birthday, Tyler," she said hugging him once she handed him a plate and bowl of ice cream. She wondered what the wish he'd made had been, but she knew that he'd never tell. She hadn't told him that her birthday wish last year had been him. She'd gotten that wish because he'd shown up at her party.

"Thanks, Caroline," he gave her the first spork full from his piece and she did the same to him. It was their tradition that had started last year. Of course she'd smashed a piece on his face when they'd been thirteen at Matt's birthday party. He had chased her around for almost fifteen minutes after that, but she'd ended up kissing him stunning him causing him to let go of her.

"You're welcome," she said before getting a finger full of icing and smearing it on his nose. She giggled turning her head so he couldn't get her back. However, he got a spoon full of ice cream and let it fall down her tank top. "TYLER," she squealed out as the icy ice cream started sliding down between her breasts into the tank. "Oh my god," she hit him on the arm, but she couldn't stop the giggles that were coming out.

"I said she was for later, bro, not for you to eat off of," Jeremy laughed because he was on the other side of Caroline. "At least not now,"

"I can have my cake and eat it too," Tyler grinned and he licked the trail of melting ice cream from the end of the v in Caroline's tank top to the top of her breasts. He knew it was a little more than he usually would go for, but he just couldn't help himself. Caroline was too shocked to do anything not expecting what he'd done either. "There all clean," he licked his lips before going back to his cake.

Damon was about to attempt the same thing, but Elena stopped him. "You behave," she leaned against him whispering in his ear, "I'll let you lick me all over later with ice cream," she pulled away seeing his smirk taking a bite of her cake.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Happy Birthday, Tyler**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Damon and Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie, Stefan, Jessie**

**Summary: Caroline plans out Tyler's birthday because she wants him to have some fun.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the creators. The things that have happened on the show have not happened. There are no Travelers; Dr. Wes is dead, Jessie didn't get staked, and the biggest thing Tyler is at college. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**Chapter 4**

Caroline lifted the big box that Damon had put down that morning glad she had her vampire strength. The thing wasn't just big it was heavy and she couldn't imagine what the hell he would have put in the thing. Tyler had already opened most of the gifts besides the one from Damon and the mystery one she didn't know who it was from. There was no name on it, but she had put it on top of the box.

"Open Damon's then you can have the mystery gift," Caroline said sitting down beside him.

Tyler took the smaller gift putting it beside him before he started ripping the paper off the box. He easily pulled the flaps on the box open finding another box on the inside. He lifted that one out as well unwrapping it. "I think it is just going to be lots of boxes," once he got the next box open he found something inside that wasn't another big box.

Caroline looked inside the box seeing that it had different things inside of it. There were two bottles of the whiskey that Tyler liked, a brand new flash that was engraved with Tyler's initials on the front of it, a few of his favorite snacks, and a supply of blood that was in a cooler. She'd known what was in the cooler because she'd been the one that gave it to Damon.

She smiled when she pulled a sketch pad out of the box; however it was full of drawings. "Oh my god," she hadn't ever seen the sketches before finding it was full of her. At the bottom of each it had his initials and the date on the back when she flipped the pages. It was from the summer when he'd come back after he first triggered the curse. She wondered if it was the book he had thought had been burnt up.

"I thought I'd lost that forever," he said pulling out a second one flipping through the full sketch pad finding the one picture he'd wanted to find. It was from his last birthday with Caroline and his mom. He had never figured out where the book had gone, he thought they had been burned up in the fire during the summer. It had been an accident during a full moon that the pack he'd been with had got caught in. A hunter had tried to kill all of them, but they had gotten away. The last thing that he had expected was to ever see the sketches again, but he had them back.

Caroline hugged him giving him a kiss, "I'm glad you have them back," she knew how much his drawings meant to him. One of the gifts she'd given him was some of those sketches in a bound book binding. She loved seeing his sketches because they were a big part of him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

It later that night after Caroline was asleep that Tyler slipped out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt before slipping his boots on. He was restless and in need of some air so he opened the window in the room they were staying in at the boarding house and jumped over the railing. He could have used the front door, but he didn't want to run into anybody downstairs.

Tyler wasn't sure where he was heading until he ended up at his house, which was still in Matt's name, even though he'd been given his freedom again. He walked up towards the gazebo that his mom had gotten built when he was thirteen. Most people didn't know that she was the one that planted the flowers around it herself. Another thing that nobody, but Caroline knew was he'd helped her every year. It had been one of their things to do together as mom and son.

He sat down inside of the gazebo looking out over the property, even thought it was night, he could see everything. His mom had a headstone that was in the family cemetery along with her plot, but she wasn't buried in the ground. He'd had her cremated, which was what she'd always wanted. He had come up here with Caroline and they had sprinkled some of the ashes all around the gazebo.

"Hey mom, I'm nineteen now," he knew she already knew that, but he didn't care, sometimes he just wanted to talk to her. "I had good day, but still would have fun if it was just Caroline, you and me again," his seventeenth birthday his mom had taken him with her on a business trip since it had been four day break from school. They'd had fun together and she'd given him the id he still had that said he was twenty-one.

He closed his eyes taking in the smell of fresh flowers after the rain; the only thing was the flowers weren't even there and it hadn't rained in two weeks. He had put some false ones in the ground so it would look like real ones till it got warmer. He knew it was her way of letting him know she was there somewhere. Jeremy had tried to give him some kind of peace of mind, but he figured after the second week his mom had found peace.

He had tried to shut everybody out, even Caroline, but she hadn't let it happen. Caroline had lain beside him every night even when he told her to go. He knew that she loved him and after being forced to turn, he'd finally broken down in the school gym. She'd held onto him like she had so many times in the cellar when he'd been turning.

Tyler sat there telling her about what Jessie had found hoping that it would work. He really wanted to have a family of his own. He had already thought of a name if he had a daughter wanting to name her after the two women he loved the most. He'd told Caroline earlier when they were looking through the book. Carlie was a combination of both of their names and would be great for a little girl.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"I finally decided what I want to do with my life," Tyler said watching the moon as it moved a little bit during the night. "I got plenty of years after all, but I want to be a social worker," he wanted to help the kids and teens that were in situations that they needed help. "You're the first I've told," he wished that his life wasn't so complicated at times, but he was going to do what he could to help. He smiled feeling the cool breeze against the back of his neck. "Thanks mom, just keep watching out for me," he said before he stood up going to the outside of the gazebo.

He squatted down once he was there brushing the fake flowers off, "Soon as it gets warm for good I'll put some real ones here," he had picked a few of the wild ones that had come up already laying them there though. "I love you, mom, and happy birthday to you too," it was already after midnight so it was his mom's birthday now. She'd had him nineteen years ago three minutes before midnight of her own birthday. He had planned on coming later with Caroline, but he'd ended up here on his run.

Tyler turned around hearing a twig crack behind him ready to defend himself, but he didn't need to. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Damon said, he'd seen Tyler leaving earlier that night when he'd woken up himself. He just hadn't expected to find Tyler here at this hour of the night.

"It's cool, I was just leaving," he knew that his mom had been friends with Damon; Jeremy had told him that Damon had slugged Klaus for killing his mom and he'd smiled too. He was so glad that somebody had punched the bastard for what he'd done. "Thank you," he said standing up, it was more for the fact he'd been his mom's friend than for the gifts he'd gotten earlier that night.

Damon nodded before he put the flowers he'd picked down too. "She told me once you were the best birthday present she got," he said before Tyler could leave.

He smiled and knew it was the truth because even though he'd never once been shown how much he was loved by his dad, his mom had shown it, even told him. "Besides me you were her best friend," it was the least he could do and he left Damon there deciding to take the long way back to the boarding house. He needed more time to think about things and how to tell Caroline he planned on changing his major completely. He loved art, but it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life right now.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**The End**


End file.
